


Misunderstanding

by IDontClaimThem



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin doesn't know what watersports is, Fluff, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: "Arin, what do you think watersports is?" Dan wondered why Arin had brought it up now of all times considering nothing it the game had anything to do with it, apart from the fact that there was water."People throwing water on others so their shirt becomes see-through!" Arin explained, exasperated. Seriously, did Dan really think he didn't know what watersports was when he just told him he liked it."Arin, watersports is to do with pissing!"Arin didn't know what watersports was. He really did not know what watersports was.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload because I didn't want this on my main account anymore.

Arin yawned as he picked out a game for the recording session with Dan today. He had no clue what the game was, but it looked like it was going to be hilarious, but he went to check with Dan just to check if he was interested, which he was after reading the back and seeing that the game warned that there would be some sexual content.

"There's no way it's gonna be good," Dan giggled, looking at the characters awful designs. He knew that Arin was planning for this to be a one off, but there was no way it was going to be, it would be seven episodes, at least.

It took five episodes for any sexual content to appear. Dan and Arin were literally only continuing to play because they wanted to know just how sexual things got an how bad it was, with how bad the dialogue was and the way the characters moved in ways that could not be described as human, they knew it was going to be bad, but the question was would it be worth it? They both felt they had lost almost all the brain cells they had by this point.

"Oh fuck yeah, wet t-shirt contest!" Dan cheered, although what was happening was not cheer worthy.

"How was it possible to make boobs look so bad?" Arin wondered aloud. Although what was happening onscreen was absolutely atrocious, Arin couldn't help but let his mind wonder to thoughts of when he was younger. This was the second time he had thought of this, the first time when he was with Suzy playing that Hunie game, he couldn't recall the complete title of. He wondered whether he should bring it up or not, and figured, fuck it, he already had on KKG so why not? Plus, he could direct more people to his wife's channel.

"You know I used to really be into watersports when I was younger," Arin let out a small chuckle, but stopped when he realised that Dan was completely silent, no longer laughing at the game they were playing and was staring at him like he'd just confessed to killing someone.

"Uh, what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Arin was really confused that of all the things he had said on the show, that was what it took to shock Dan to the point of silence, especially since Dan was the person who on the show, confessed to trying to suck his own dick and almost broke his neck in his attempt.

"Are you- Are you sure you want that on the show?" Dan stumbled over his words, like he was trying not to offend Arin.

'Is he kink shaming me?' Arin wondered, but he knew that couldn't be it, not after all the things they'd said on show, or off the show when completely out of it due to tiredness.

"I mean, it's not a big deal," Arin really didn't get what Dan's problem was. Maybe it was because they were getting more popular, or maybe he'd had a fan react to something sexual he'd said on the show before, but Dan would have told him that.

"Arin, what do you think watersports is?" Dan wondered why Arin had brought it up now of all times considering nothing it the game had anything to do with it, apart from the fact that there was water.

"People throwing water on others so their shirt becomes see-through!" Arin explained, exasperated. Seriously, did Dan really think he didn't know what watersports was when he just told him he liked it.

"Arin, watersports is to do with pissing!"

Arin didn't know what watersports was. He really did not know what watersports was.

"What like omorashi?" Arin questioned, remembering seeing some stuff in manga.

"Only you would know what is probably the Japanese word for it," Dan laughed. The look on Arin's face was priceless.

"Next time on Game Grumps," Arin spoke into the microphone, shy and embarrassed as Dan continued to laugh, unable to help it.

"Please tell me you've never told anyone else you like watersports," Dan giggled before pausing the capture. Arin sat there, face flushed red as he remembered talking about it on KKG but at least on there it was obvious what he was talking about. He explained this to Dan, who went into hysterics again.

"It's not that funny. How the fuck am I supposed to know what it is? Why would I? How do you know?" Arin felt incredibly flustered, and it didn't help that the stupid games terrible three second loop was playing and annoying him even further. He didn't like the fact that Dan was laughing so much over something like this, but at the same time he didn't know why it bother him so much. Dan had laughed at a ton of stupid stuff he'd said, this wasn't any different. Except now that Arin had asked questions, Dan was clearly growing flustered, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Wait dude have you peed on a girl before?" Arin smirked, liking that he could get his own back.

Dan stutter over his words, trying to claim that he hadn't but he knew it wasn't believable and Arin was giving him a look that told him to give up.

"Yes," Dan didn't feel shameful, but it wasn't something he really wanted people to know about. He was glad that nothing he'd done in the past had gotten out considering he was somewhat in the public eye.

"Whoa, so like are you into it?" Arin questioned as if he was asking if Dan wanted to go out for lunch. Dan rolled his eyes, of course Arin would make this seem normal.

"I was just with some people who were into it. Don't remember it too well, it was when I was almost constantly high." While not the complete truth, it wasn't a lie either. Arin however, didn't ignore Dan's choice of wording.

"People?"

Dan sighed. Well, this was probably going to come out on day or another, might as well get it over with.

"I... I used to do stuff with guys, sometimes. We'd both be high off our faces and say it didn't count of whatever," Dan shrugged, feeling some shame because honestly he sometimes he'd miss those days, where he could act like doing sexual things with guys wasn't a big deal, or at the very least he could get high and forget that it was a big deal to him. Dan liked women, a lot, more than a lot, and it was more common for him to like women but sometimes there would be a guy that got under his skin, but he was too scared to do anything. Afraid of what people would think of him, or that people would make too big a deal out of it.

Arin was surprised to say the least that Dan of all of his friends was the one to have actually done anything sexual with a guy, maybe even multiple guys. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous but he wasn't sure why. He chose to ignore it, knowing that they still had a lot more episodes to record.

"Okay, cool," Arin replied, acting as if what Dan had told him wasn't a big deal, because it wasn't. What Dan did when he was younger wasn't a big deal to Arin and he wasn't going to be thinking about it for the rest of the recording session.

"Wait really?" Dan thought that Arin was going to, at the very least, ask some questions. Considering he was the one who always said he wasn't into guys and rejected Arin's joking attempts to flirt with him or outright ask him for sex, it wouldn't have been surprising for Arin to say something.

"I mean, if you want to talk about it more then we can, but if not then whatever. I'm not gonna judge you or go telling everyone," Arin shrugged, acting nonchalant, even though his mind was racing, wondering if he knew the guy, or guys, if anyone else knew, maybe Brian, if Dan enjoyed it, if he was the one getting pissed on or if he was pissing on them.

Even as the session went on, the thoughts were still in the back of his mind. When he was home he was constantly reminding himself that he couldn't ask Suzy anything, like why he kept thinking about Dan pissing on guys, why the guy later turned into him. He was actually somewhat glad that she was going out with a friend so he didn't accidently blurt something out. Suzy could tell that something was up, but knew Arin would come to her if he needed to.

Later that night, when Suzy was out, Arin was lying in bed, still thinking about Dan. In his head he could see Dan standing over him, cock in hand, pointed towards Arin's back. Arin imaged Dan pissing all over him, the feeling of piss hitting his back, and running down his body.

Arin came to these thoughts, feeling guilty not only because he had a wife, but because Dan was his best friend, who opened up to him and now Arin was jerking off to something that he wasn't even sure Dan actually liked and even then, it didn't matter because Dan wasn't even into guys unless he was high apparently.

That feeling of jealousy was back, and mixed with guilt and confusion, because until know Arin didn't even know that he was into piss and he wasn't sure if it was just a Dan thing, which was extra confusion since he didn't even know he was into Dan, Arin was a mess. He couldn't sleep, and was still awake when Suzy came back. Again, she could tell that something was wrong, very wrong, and it didn't seem like Arin was going to tell her, so although she would usually wait, this seemed liked a situation where she would have to ask.

"Arin sweetie, what's wrong?" Her voice was so sweet, and loving. Arin almost hated it, because he didn't deserve it. He had just gotten off to the thought of one of his other friends, one of their friends, yet he had a beautiful, caring wife.

"I... I think I like Dan," Arin muttered, unsure of his feelings. He couldn't even explain it that well because he'd promised Dan that he would never say anything about the watersports or the fact that he had been with guys in the past.

Suzy wasn't that surprised. After all these years she suspected that Arin's fake flirting was something more and that he just didn't know it yet. She had noticed a difference in the way Arin spoke to Dan, the way he looked at him. There was no way for her to be certain about it at the moment, but she was pretty sure Dan felt the same way. Suzy had many suspicions about Dan, namely his sexuality, but it wasn't any of her business so she forgot about it, but now she was curious as to whether she was correct.

"Arin, I mean, I've been thinking that for like, over a year now, and as long as you still love me and don't pretend to, then I'm okay with you and Dan, well if it ever becomes something more then I'm okay with it."

Arin didn't know what to say. For one thing he couldn't believe how understanding Suzy had been considering he had just told her he had feelings for someone else as well as her, but he also couldn't believe how hopeful she seemed. He wasn't even sure if he had to be hopeful. Maybe it wasn't Dan, maybe it was just the piss thing and Dan was just the one to awaken it.

"Just know that no matter what I love you," Suzy smiled, leaning in and giving Arin a quick peck. Arin kissed her back, thankful that she was so understanding. For a moment he thought about bringing up the piss thing, but knew that he couldn't without risking outing Dan. If Suzy asked questions he wasn't going to lie, so it was best not to bring it up yet. Arin did wonder what her reaction would be, but tossed the thought aside for now.

When Arin next went into work to record with Dan he was nervous, still unsure of his feelings despite it being a week. They hadn't had the chance to see each other before now due to Dan being busy with N/S/P stuff, and Arin wasn't sure if that was for the best or not. Arin kept telling himself that he just had a kink, and it was nothing to do with Dan. He wasn't picturing Dan because he had a thing for him, it was because Dan was the one to mention the kink to him, and tell him that he used to do it, with guys. He didn't have a crush on Dan.

At least that's what Arin told himself until he saw Dan. Arin felt his heart beating faster as soon as he saw Dan. He realised, not for the first time, how handsome Dan was and he couldn't help but stare for a moment. Luckily Dan was too busy talking to Ross to notice.

After getting over the initial realisation that he was in love with one of his best friends, Arin began to feel guilt. Not just for his crush, although that didn't make him feel any better, but the fact that he had been thinking Dan every time he had jerked off that passed week, and although he felt guilty then, something raised that feeling of guilt now.

Arin tried to act as normal as possible during their recording session, but Dan could tell something wasn't right. His friend wasn't acting as he usually did, he was quieter, jumpy and almost afraid to talk. When they were in-between episodes Dan brought it up, causing Arin to grow flustered as he tried to say that nothing was wrong. Dan could only think of one thing that had changed between them that would cause Arin to act this way. It was clear that he wasn't acting like this towards anyone else, or they would have warned him that something was up. Dan felt himself growing angry that Arin would act this way, but at the same time he knew that he may be wrong so he tried to remain calm.

"Arin, does this have anything to do with what I told you last time we recorded?" There was a hint of anger in his voice which couldn't be helped.

Dan's accusation only caused Arin to become more flustered, giving Dan his answer.

"Right, okay so much for whatever," Dan huffed, unable to believe that Arin of all people was giving him shit for what he had done in the past. This was part of the reason he hadn't told anyone, and hadn't let anyone know that he was to some degree into guys. He didn't want to be judged or treated differently.

"No, Dan's it-it's not about that, well it is, but not-not like you think," Arin stammered, knowing that he sounded like an idiot, but he's rather Dan think he was an idiot than an asshole who didn't accept his friend due to decisions they made in the past.

"So what is it then?" Dan's tone showed that he was still aggravated, and unsure whether he should trust what Arin was saying.

Arin knew he couldn't answer that question. He couldn't tell Dan. It would risk their friendship. What if Dan hated him for it?

Dan however, took Arin's silence as a way of saying that he didn't actually have anything good to say, and that he was just judging Dan for his past.

"That's what I thought," Dan sighed before standing up and making his way to leave.

Arin felt conflicted, not wanting Dan to know the true reason why he was acting so weird, but also not wanted Dan to leave and think that he was some kind of homophobic, judgmental prick.

"Dan wait!" Arin grabbed onto the leave of Dan's jacket. He hadn't even told his body to do that. He was acting on purely instinct now.

"What Arin? You think that this is all just some big fucking joke? Dan used to piss on guys and have sex with them, such a big fucking laugh since he always acts so straight, but he's not!" Dan's blood felt like it was boiling. He rarely yelled when he got angry, but he couldn't stop himself this time.

"I love you," Arin said with tears in his eyes as Dan continued to rant. He felt that no matter what Dan was going to hate him. No matter what he was going to ruin his career and lose one of his best friends.

Dan instantly stopped yelling when he heard Arin say that. He was stunned, not expecting that to be the reason why Arin was acting so off. It made Dan wonder how long Arin had felt that way. Dan tried to deny to himself that he had ever thought about Arin as more than a friend, but he knew that wasn't true. The way that Arin fake flirted with him didn't help, but now Dan had to question whether it was truly fake. Another part of Dan knew that this was all wrong. Arin was married, and he could never hurt Suzy like that. He also wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that he wasn't heterosexual. Everything was very confusing and overwhelming.

Arin waited for Dan to say something, watching how his face changed as he thought. The silence was deafening, and part of Arin wished that he'd let Dan leave so he could have thought of something else to say, something that wouldn't have been true but wouldn't have risked their friendship. On the other hand, Arin prided himself on his honesty, especially when it came to his friends.

"I... I'm sorry," Arin whispered, letting go of Dan's jacket, not realising that he still had a hold of it. He sat back on the couch, unaware that he was doing so.

Dan could bare the sight of Arin looking so upset and rejected, but he really wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell Arin that he feels the same way when there was no way of them being together, or tell him that it was fine and that he would probably get over it? Like Arin, Dan prided himself of being honest, he hated lying and couldn't do it, especially when it came to Arin.

"Ar, I didn't-I didn't know, but we can't-you're, you're married." Dan felt a lump in his throat and as hard as he tried to swallow it, it wouldn't go away. He sat next to Arin, feeling awkward towering over him. Arin looked at him, and as hard as Dan found it to keep eye contact, he somehow managed not to look away.

"Suzy knows. I told her last night... She said... she said she knew. She knew before I did, she could see it. I wasn't... wasn't sure how I felt, not till yesterday, and even up until you about to leave I didn't truly know," Arin admitted. There was always a part of him that knew, ever since he met Dan, that Dan was special, but he never expected those feelings to grow into what they had become.

Dan was still trying to process the information, not sure what to make of everything.

"Is... How did Suzy react?" Dan was nervous, fearing that he may become a homewrecker despite not doing anything wrong.

"She's okay with it, but I mean, why does that even matter?"

Dan looked at Arin, confused. Why wouldn't whether Suzy was okay with this not be an important issue.

"You're straight, so it doesn't matter." Arin didn't know why Dan had even bothered asking questions. It started to cause Arin to build up hope where there was none.

"I-I, well I..." Dan took a deep breath. If there was any time to do this, it was now.

"I'm not uh... I'm not straight." Dan's index finger was tapping on his thigh as he waited for Arin to respond. Arin was again, shocked. Dan had been shocking him a lot lately. If he was being completely honest Dan was probably the last person he would have thought was anything but heterosexual, and if he imagined anyone coming out it would probably have been Vernon. A massive wave of happiness overtook the feelings of confusion, until Arin realised that, just because Dan was into guys, that didn't in turn mean Dan wanted to be with him.

"So, what about what you said? Y'know that it was only when you were high and everything?"

Dan explained his worried about being judged and unaccepted, helping Arin understand why he had never said anything about it before. Part of Arin wanted to know if Dan was lying when he said he wasn't into the whole piss thing, but he knew that now wasn't the time.

The pair talked things over for a while, deciding that recording could wait and be rescheduled. Dan admitted that had feelings for Arin, and that he wanted to be in a relationship with him, but only after talking to Suzy, not because he didn't believe Arin when he said she was okay with them being together, but because he would feel more comfortable talking everything through with her first.

She was in the office that day, and wasn't actually busy for once, so Arin and Dan decided to cancel and reschedule their session so that the three of them could talk about things, setting up any boundaries, to which they found there weren't many, and Dan found himself continuously asking if they were both okay with this, unable to believe that it was so simple, yet it was. After a week of questioning everything and being afraid of messing up Dan found himself slipping into a comfortable and loving relationship with Arin, but he could tell something was still bothering Arin. Arin tried to brush it off, saying that he was tired and it worked a few times, but now Dan was worried. Did Arin think this was a mistake? Had he done something wrong? Dan couldn't help but overthink every move he had made, and soon Arin could see that Dan was scared and he knew it was time to tell Dan what was bothering him. It wasn't even bothering him, he just concerned that what he wanted would bother Dan.

"I just... I can't-I can't stop thinking of you pissing on someone," Arin was nervous to admit that he was thinking of Dan pissing on him, but from the way that Dan looked at him with a slightly confused and mad look made him realise that he should be clearer.

"More so, I guess... I can't stop thinking about, about you pissing on me." It was hard to say out-loud when he knew Dan might not actually like the whole piss ordeal, and while he felt a little bad for it, Arin could feel himself getting hard, images of Dan pissing on him already filling his mind.

"Is it, like is that a bad thing or do you want to know more about it?" Dan spoke quickly, thinking that this might be something that Arin might not be able to get past. That was why Dan had never told anyone about this specific kink he had, in case it was a deal breaker.

"N-no-no, I, I like it... I think, I just can't stop thinking about it. Uh, I guess I want to... forget it. Like you said, it was just something you did when high." Arin started to regret bringing it up, thinking that Dan probably didn't want it to be brought up again.

Dan as still nervous to talk more about it, in case he was reading what Arin was saying wrong, but he knew he had to be an adult about this and tell Arin the truth.

"I didn't... I didn't just do it because I was high. Getting high... it was, an excuse I could use. I actually, well I like it," Dan shrugged trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal, but his heart was racing. He calmed down when Arin smiled at him, and thanked him for being honest, knowing that all this must be hard for Dan right now due to how new it was and the fact that he had repressed a lot of feelings for so long.

"If I ever go too far, just tell me. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Arin reminded Dan and Dan was glad that Arin was willing to take things slow, however, know that they had brought up his specific kink he was itching to do it again, and Arin was just as eager.

They arranged to do it on Sunday, as that was the only day they had free. It was also agreed that they would do it at Dan's house as he had just moved and the decorators hadn't started work yet, so the place was mostly empty so the risk of anything getting damaged was significantly lower. They were both nervous, but talked it out to help ease the tension and understand what was going to happen. Arin told Dan that he mostly fantasised about Dan pissing on his back and being more in control. Dan had never gotten too into the control thing, but luckily Arin didn't want to go that far with it, at least not for their first time.

Leading up to that time Dan and Arin tried a few things, mainly just hand jobs and Arin blew Dan a couple of times, and Dan returned the favour once when he felt he was ready. It was strange doing anything with a guy when he wasn't under some sort of influence, but Dan actually liked it better, especially since it was with Arin. He felt dorky and cliché for thinking it, but it was true. Arin made everything easier and made him feel comfortable and loved, which had been rare with anyone he had dated in recent years.

On Sunday they were both nervous, but ready. Dan had told Arin how far he was comfortable with going and Arin had told Dan the same. Luckily, they were pretty much on the same page, other than Arin called Dan daddy. He said they could try it someday, but he wasn't sure how much he'd like it, it weirded him out but not as much as he thought it would, which also weirded him out.

"Dan you're thinking too much," Arin stated and Dan snapped back to the present, handing Arin the drink he'd just got for him.

"Sorry, man," Dan laughed, leaning in and kissing Arin.

"Only you could make man a romantic nickname," Arin rolled his eyes, but he loved it and he was glad that even though they were dating there wasn't much that had changed, just some added perks.

They decided to watch a movie beforehand, something light-hearted that they had seen before, as much as Dan wanted to get Arin to watch Lord of the Rings he didn't want to wait nine hours, or even three.

They got about halfway through the movie before Arin started making moves on Dan. Dan had silently been asking for it, sitting with his legs spread open, showing off the fact that he was slightly hard.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Dan asked in a breathy moan as Arin rubbed him though his jeans. Arin bit his lip and nodded, hoping that he looked sexy, and wasn't making a complete idiot out of himself.

Dan's bedroom was sparsely decorated. The walls had been painted and a few things were hung up but that was about it. Dan's massive bed hadn't bed put up yet, but on the floor there was a mountain of blankets and towels set up ready, like they had discussed.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Arin asked, still wondering if Dan was just humouring him, or felt that he couldn't say no.

"Yes, just tell me if you don't like it okay, and I'll aim in another direction," Dan laughed, and Arin couldn't help but laugh along. He had already promised Dan that he would ask to stop if anything was too much or if he didn't actually like it. Arin had made Dan make the same promise in general since the whole being with a guy thing, while not exactly new was still not something he had done in a long time.

Arin and Dan slowly undressed each other as they kissed. Dan kissed down Arin's body, telling him how beautiful he was which caused Arin to blush. He was used to Dan making what he thought were joking compliments but now that he knew there was truth behind them it was different, a good different that made his heart melt and his mouth to dry up because he was so in love with Dan and never thought Dan would feel the same way.

They continued to kiss and grind up against each other when they were completely undressed, moaning at the feeling of their cocks occasionally touching in a way that was almost teasing. Dan let out little whines every now and again as he felt his bladder remind him that he needed to piss.

Arin eventually made himself move away from Dan, laying down on his front, surprised by how comfortable he was considering he wasn't on a mattress. He'd have to ask Dan where he got these towels because they were so soft he couldn't help but nuzzle up against them which made Dan almost squeal due to how cute Arin looked but he rained himself in and brought one hand, and slowly ran it down Arin's back before leaning down and kissing his back. Arin smiled into the towel in a state of pure bliss.

"I don't think I can hold it much longer," Dan spoke softly, his voice deep but there was a hint of desperation.

"Then don't," Arin replied, smile still on his face, and if Dan didn't know any better he would have sworn Arin was high.

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling Dan readied himself. He couldn't deny that he was struggling not to get hard looking at the sight of Arin waiting to get pissed on. It had been so long since he'd had someone like this. Dan wasn't one for power play or anything but the idea that he was about to piss on his boss was appealing to him for some reason.

A few seconds passed before Dan let out a choked-out moan as he began to piss, his cock in his hand aiming at Arin's back.

Arin jumped slightly at the feeling of liquid hitting his back, but quickly became accustomed to it and enjoyed how warm it felt, and the feeling of it hitting his back with some force. A hissing sound filled the room, and it reminded Arin just what was happening. He stated grinding against the towel underneath him which was become damp with piss. Arin wondered what it would be like to have Dan piss on his cock, then he started to wonder if he'd like Dan to piss on his face but was quickly distracted from his fantasies when Dan let out a low groan of pleasure. His stream was slowly dying off, and he lowed himself onto Arin, humping him as he finished pissing.

"Fuck Dan," Arin whined, surprised at how confident Dan was right now considering how nervous he had seemed before.

Dan continued to hump Arin, the sound of his cock slipping against piss filled the room. It was all so familiar to Dan, but at the same time so new. When he was high, sure sexual experiences were heightened but this still beat any of those times in terms of the pleasure he felt. The sound of Arin moaning as he humped the wet towel underneath him brought Dan closer to the edge and soon he was cumming all over Arin's back adding to the mess that was already there.

Arin came not long after, moaning Dan's name in broken gasps.

When Dan came down from his orgasm he moved so that he was knelt in front on Arin.

"Thank you so much for letting me do that," he smiled, leaning in and kissing Arin, hoping that Arin enjoyed this as much as he did.

"Thank you for telling me you like this," Arin responded once their kiss ended.

Dan gave Arin one more kiss before going to grab some more towels so he could help clean Arin up a bit so he wasn't dripping all over the floors when they went to go shower, his decorators probably wouldn't be happy with the floor being piss stained and Dan didn't really want to have to explain anything, especially when he was a terrible liar. When they were showering Dan took extra precaution, making sure that Arin was completely clean, knowing first-hand how much it itched and stank when you hadn't cleaned all the piss off.

After their shower Dan led Arin to the guest bedroom, which actually had a bed in it, as well as a T.V. so they could watch a movie before going to sleep. Arin wanted to watch The Last Unicorn, not just because it was Dan's favourite but because he hadn't seen it in a while and wanted to watch it. He also wanted to hear Dan sing the opening song, knowing that Dan can rarely resist.

As Dan sang Arin felt himself grow tired, and he let himself drift off to the sound of Dan singing and the thought that all this happened because he didn't know that watersports was to do with piss. It was a weird world, but he and Dan had rarely done anything conventionally but neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
